January Day
by Jaymo
Summary: Slight AU. Post BTVS and Angel. Buffy is still missing the man she gave up years ago when he suddenly reappears in her life. BA.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! It's strange not posting in the FFX section, but it's fun! If there is anything I love more than Aurikku, it's Bangel! So here it goes, my first attempt at BTVS fanficion!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Angel and Im not making money from this.

* * *

As far as Buffy Summers was concerned, the best part of any day was when she rested her head on her pillow at night. When the slaying was done, when she was finished training with all the slayers, when she finally got time to herself. It was the only time that Buffy got the chance to take a deep breath and think.

Her thoughts drifted over her friends and her sister first. She would smile at how lucky she was to have Willow and Xander by her side. Each day the three of them worked on repairing the damaged bonds that held them all together. During all the years and all the major life events, they were still friends and Buffy was grateful for that. Dawn would inevitable run through her mind and Buffy would wonder what her sister was up to. Nine times out of ten, she had nothing to worry about. Dawn was always in the house researching or training, anything she could do to help. This continued even after Buffy had a talk with her about working all the time.

"Trust me, all work and no play will make Dawn a cranky girl" she had told her younger sister.

Nevertheless, Dawn was just as much as a workaholic as Buffy. The Slayer took a little comfort in the fact that Dawn was safely in the house and not out patrolling in graveyards. Buffy would sigh to herself an vow to get Dawn a boyfriend. Well, maybe a least a puppy to occupy her time.

Then her thoughts would drift over all the other people in her life. Faith, Spike, the slayers, and everyone else that ran around her house all day. Buffy and her sister slayer had gotten surprisingly close in the last few months. Both women had come along way from the people they were all those years ago. Buffy a little less perfect in Faith's eyes and Faith a little less psychotic in Buffy's.

Right before Buffy fell asleep, her thoughts always went out to a man she hadn't seen in quite sometime. Angel. She could easily picture his face in front of her, smiling at her with his sexy smirk. She would smile back and everything was okay. He would recline next to her and she would rest her head on his chest and run his hand in her hair until she fell asleep.

That was Buffy's favorite time of the day. When she hugged Mr. Gordito to her chest and she and Angel could be together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Onward!

Willow looked up as Buffy walked into the kitchen looking particularly sleepy one morning. The redhead looked concerned as she flipped the pancake she was cooking. Buffy felt her tummy growl at the wonderful smell of breakfast.

"Morning Buffy" Willow said softly. "Sleep okay?"

Buffy shrugged and took a pancake from the high pile of breakfasty goodness. She really couldn't remember the last time she had a really good night's sleep.

"More Angel dreams?" Willow asked. Of all the people in her life, Willow was the only one who knew of her late night fantasies that seemed more real than they were. The two friends often exchanged their relationship woes over pancakes and sometimes ice cream for breakfast.

"As usual" Buffy admitted. "I don't know Wil. Isn't it kind of pathetic that I'm still dreaming about a man that I haven't dated in years?"

"Not as pathetic as me wondering what ever happened to the only person I loved as much as Tara" Willow shrugged. Both girls sighed at the same time and bit into their pancakes.

"Hey chicks!" came Faith's voice from the doorway. She walked in the room looking like she was ready for a night of clubbing in her leather pants and halter top. Her smoky makeup and perfect hair made Buffy, who had yet to think about a shower, groan.

"What's got you two down today?" Faith asked. Willow and Buffy shrugged and Faith rolled her eyes at them. "Let me guess. Willow, you are having another one of your 'what if' mornings and are wondering whatever happened that Oz fellow."

Willow blushed as Faith revealed exactly what was on her mind. "Well, you know sometimes I can't help but think. Especially around this time of month." Willow saw the disturbed looks on the slayer's faces and shook her head quickly. "The full moon, I mean."

Faith smiled. "Right." She turned to Buffy and smirked. "And you B? You are still a hopeless romantic that gave her heart away when she was seventeen and can't get it back. "

"I can so" Buffy said indignantly. She turned away from Faith and finished her pancake.

"Right" Faith said disbelievingly. "And I'm in love with Xander."

"Are you?" Willow asked, excited about the juicy information while Buffy giggled.

"Ew. No" Faith said. "I'm saying that I don't believe little miss liar over here." Faith leaned on the deep wood of the kitchen island and shrugged her shoulders. "You gotta get over it B. Move on."

"I'm not even going to go there Faith" Buffy frowned.

"She has tried to Faith!" Willow defended. "She dated Riley, Parker, Spike, that guy in Rome, that guy she met at the coffee shop. Although he turned out to be a demon."

"All excellent examples Willow, please keep depressing me!" Buffy said, putting her head on the table and covering her ears.

"I just meant that you have moved on" Willow tried to do damage control.

"Oh who are we kidding!" Buffy wailed. "I am a failure at love. I'm holding onto a relationship that was doomed from the start and I can't move on!"

Faith watched as Willow and Buffy hugged out their misery and slowly backed out of the room. Once in the hall, her back hit an object that gave an audible "oomph".

"Easy pet" said a smooth voice in her ear. "What did you do to those two basket cases this early?"

Faith turned and flashed Spike a smile. "Oh you know me. Bringing up everyone's personal demons before the morning news comes on!"

Spike smirked at his favorite troublemaker. "Well good. Hopefully Red and the Slayer keep to themselves for the day so we can all skip the training."

"I think I will give the girls the day off," Faith agreed. "give them time to chat it out."

"Good idea" Spike agreed. "I have to take a little trip downtown today. Care to come?"

Faith shrugged. "I guess I have nothing better to do. Where are we going?"

Spike turned to her and lifted an eyebrow. "Why to see an old friend of ours. Meet me in the tunnel after you tell the girls to go off on their own today."

* * *

Buffy and Willow emerged from the kitchen sometime later and frowned at the lack of activity that was going on around them. Buffy looked around and grabbed on of the young slayers by the arm. Her name was Yuki. A shy girl from Japan, but a absolute terror with a stake. Buffy remembered being very impressed with the girl when they had first found her. 

"Hey Yuki where is everyone?" Buffy asked. The girl dropped her gaze as she usually did and Buffy smiled, lifting the girl's chin up to look at her.

"Faith and Spike had to leave and they gave us the day off." she said softly.

"What?" Buffy said in surprise. That was unlike Spike and Faith. Where had they gone? What was happening? Why didn't they tell her?

"Relax Buffy" came a perky voice from the stairway. The Slayer looked up to see her sister walking down the stairs with a stack of books in her hands. Buffy thanked Yuki and sent her off to do whatever she was doing before she had been stopped.

"What's going on?" Willow asked as Dawn walked up to them. The younger girl smiled and handed Willow a few of her books.

"Spike had to go downtown to see someone and Faith went with. Before she left, Faith told the girls to take a personal day but not go to far and that tomorrow they would have a hard challenge so get prepared." Dawn reported. "She told me you and Willow were having one of those days."

"One of what?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms over her petite frame.

"You know," Dawn smiled, "one of those I-miss-Angel-and/or-Oz days."

Both friends looked scandalized that Faith was telling everyone this and Dawn laughed. "Anyway, so why don't you guys take the day of too! I have to looked through these volumes Giles sent me so why not help?"

At hearing her ex-watchers name, Buffy scoffed. Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Buffy are you ever going to make up with Giles?"

"I don't know." the Slayer frowned, "has hell frozen over yet? Because last time I checked, it was still a fiery pit of betrayal and bitter English know-it-all-ness."

Dawn sighed again. She was constantly torn over the rift between her sister and her mentor. The two still wouldn't speak to each other and often put Dawn in the middle of everything. "Well he said to tell you hello anyway. So are you guys going to help me or not?"

* * *

Meanwhile, two people had just emerged from the tunnels in downtown Los Angeles to find themselves in the basement of a very large building. The blonde turned to offer the slayer a hand out of the tunnel and she took it much to his surprise. He had a feeling if anyone else were around she would have tried to cut his hand off. 

"Man that was a funky smelling tunnel!" Faith commented, still holding onto Spike's hand. The two had formed an unlikely friendship over the years that even they didn't understand sometimes.

"I'll remember to bring the air freshener next time love" Spike commented. "Come on, our friend is probably just waking up."

Faith followed Spike as he led her up various stairs and hallways in a normal looking apartment building to the casual observer. To her trained eyes, Faith noticed various unusual things about the building. The tempered windows that didn't allow sun rays to penetrate the building, the various patched parts of the walls that were likely the result of plenty of fights, and the tacky seventies decor were just a few. Spike stopped at a particular door and knocked. Faith heard the shuffling of heavy boots and the door opened.

"Morning Peaches!" Spike said cheerfully.

Faith smiled nervously at the moody looking vampire that was glaring at them. "Hey Big A. What's up?"

Faith didn't get her answer. Instead, she and Spike got a door closing in their faces.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Hmm..what is going on? This is a little AU with the whole Spike and Faith and all, but more will be explained next chapter promise! Let's see why Buffy and Giles aren't talking. More about Angel and Spike and how everyone got to be where they are next chapter. (Sigh...Bangel rocks Eric. Just so you know) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Man I've been trying to upload this chapter for hours, then I remembered a little trick from rr1963. Export an already existing chapter and paste in the new one. That man is my hero. Ok, new chapter! This one moves a little slow, a little explainations for those of us who aren't Buffy fanatics. And just so you all know, while I may have watched all of Buffy and continue to do so with the DVD's, I missed a lot of Angel. I have a general idea of what happened, but I changed it up a little. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters from Buffy or Angel, nor do I make many from this.

* * *

"Okay here we are! Home sweet home!" Xander smiled reassuringly at another young slayer he had located a few days earlier. Her name was Lauren, a spunky girl he found in a small Michigan town. The girl was barely seventeen and already very strong with her powers. Xander led her into the house and she walked in cautiously.

Dawn was walking past the doorway when Xander brought the new girl inside. She smiled brightly at the new slayer and extended her hand.

"Hi! You must be Lauren. I'm Dawn. Xander called and said you were coming" she smiled happily, always glad for new faces. This particular new face looked a little overwhelmed and Dawn glared at Xander.

"So did Xander tell you where you were coming exactly?" Dawn asked, knowing the answer when the older man smiled sheepishly.

"Well, kind of. I mean he told me that people like me live here." Lauren answered unsurely. She was feeling a lot better about the situation now that someone else her age was around, and not just the goofy man next to her.

"Well allow me to give you the grand tour!" Dawn smiled, taking the girl's hand and leading her into the house.

* * *

"Don't be like that you big ponce!" Spike yelled banging on the door Angel just shut in his face. He was contemplating breaking it down when Faith reached out and turned the handle, swinging the door open. Inside the small apartment, Angel turned and frowned at his own stupidity of not locking the door. He rolled his eyes and sat in a chair and waited for them to talk because he knew that they were going to talk.

"Hey there A. Sorry to bust in like this, but you know" Faith shrugged, flopping down on a large sofa. "Nice digs" she said looking around at his apartment.

"Thanks Faith" Angel said. "So what brings you two to LA?" He hadn't seen Spike or Faith since the last battle in the city.

"Well we were wondering what you were up to," Spike shrugged. "It seems wrong that you aren't in our superhero club."

"Yeah" Faith said. "Everyone is there now. It is the place to be A."

"What are you two talking about?" Angel sighed. Superhero club? What were these two smoking?

"Angel" Spike snapped. "What do you think we have all been doing since the battle? Just roaming the countryside looking for a good time?"

Angel shrugged. He had no idea what anyone was doing now. Only Spike, Faith and himself survived the last battle. Angel said goodbye to the pair and went off to try to forget the fact that he lead his friends to their deaths. Gunn, Wes, Illyria, Connor, everyone had died that day. But not Angel. Of course not. He was to suffer forever.

"Well Angel" Faith sighed. "We joined forces with the Scoobies."

Angel felt an eyebrow shoot up and his body became a little more stiff. "The Scoobies?"

"Yes Angel. Pay attention." Spike snapped. "You remember, Slayer, Red, the wanker?"

Angel rolled his eyes. He wondered what the Sunnydale group had been up to, but didn't want to find out. Giles had made it perfectly clear that Angel was no longer wanted around his charges.

"You've joined forces?" Angel asked, wondering what that meant exactly.

Faith sighed and sat back. "Yes we have. After everything that happened in Sunnydale and LA, we were all kind of scattered. I didn't know what to do, so I went to see B."

"Me too" Spike admitted. "She hit me too mate! Mad that I didn't tell her I was alive again." Angel smirked, picturing that perfectly.

"So we all sat down and had a long chat. Everyone was there, except you of course." Faith continued. "Everyone thought it was best to create a base for the slayers and that's what we did."

Spike nodded. "It was all Buffy's idea. You would have been proud."

Angel blinked. This was a little surreal to him. Spike and Faith of all people were in his apartment talking about how everyone was united now?

"Surprised Angel?" Faith smiled. "Didn't think we could all put aside our differences?"

"Honestly, no" Angel admitted.

"Well it has been almost a year mate." Spike pointed out. "And two major apocalypses later, that's got to have built some trust. You wouldn't believe how friendly the Slayers are!"

Faith rolled her eyes. "So me and B have had our problems, so what! We're all good now."

"I still get a chill when Buffy looks at you without suspicion in her eyes. It freaks me out!" Spike laughed. Faith kicked him and smiled at his cry of pain. Now Angel was really starting to wonder what they were on.

"So we tracked you down to come back with us" Faith continued.

Angel looked at their eager faces and frowned. "I'm not wanted there."

"What makes you think that?" Spike asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Angel answered in his cryptic way.

Faith sighed an got up. "Well, you are coming anyway A. All your friends want you there with us and you have no choice." Angel threw her a look that clearly said "make me". Spike walked over next to Faith and pulled out a cigarette.

"She's right mate." he said as he lit up. "The Slayer misses you. It's not safe for you to be on your own out here anymore. And someone else really wants to see you."

"Who Xander?" Angel spat.

"No Angel. Connor." Faith said. The pair watched what little color the vampire had, drain from his face.

* * *

"So this is the first floor. Just your average house." Dawn was saying as she showed Lauren around. "It's not much, but it's home. Everyone is hoping to help build an addition on by this summer. Especially if more SITs show up."

"SITs?" Lauren asked. She heard Xander use the word but wasn't sure what it meant.

"That's you" Dawn explained. She lead Lauren to the sofa and they sat down. "A slayer in training."

"Oh" the girl said, trying to understand. Dawn smiled an patted her arm.

"I know it's a lot to take. It's complex but I will try to break it down for you ok?" Dawn smiled as the girl nodded. "Ok. Have you ever heard the prophecy? You know...'In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. One girl in all the world, one with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil ways, to cease their destructive manners, to prevent the end of the world'. No?"

Lauren looked even more confused now. "Wait what? I though Xander said there were more people like me here!"

"There are." Dawn reassured. "My sister is the Slayer. Like I said, it's a long story, but there are lots of slayers now. A lot live here and train. Come on, I'll show you to a room and I'll tell you more later."

* * *

Meanwhile, Buffy and Willow were in the backyard watching Connor and Xander spar. Xander was no match for Angel's son and he spent most of his time running away from Connor. Buffy laughed at the boys and felt her mind starting to wander to Angel. Connor had shown up at the house a little over three months ago. After the battle in LA, no one could find Angel. Connor thought he had died, but Buffy refused to believe it. Connor had come looking for Spike and Faith, and ended up finding a home.

"Good job Xander" Willow smiled. "I'm sure you'll get him next time!"

"Will you guys help me tell the girls that there will be a meeting at eight in the training room?" Buffy asked. Connor and Xander nodded.

"Great!" Buffy smiled, hopping down from her seat on the table. "See you guys later!"

* * *

"Connor? He's alive?" Angel got out with difficulty. His son had survived the battle?

"Yes he is." Faith assured. "He spent time looking for you after the battle. We all did. He came to find me and Spike after a while and ended up staying with us."

Angel tried to process this new information. "So while I've been here, you guys, Buffy, Connor, the new slayers and everyone else have been living happily ever after together?" Angel cringed at the injustice of it all.

"Pretty much" Spike said. "We've been looking for you for ages, but somebody didn't want to be found! I only just got this tip yesterday. My guy described you as a brooding, badly dressed fellow and I knew it had to be you."

"So will you come with us Angel?" Faith asked. The vampire got out of his chair and grabbed his leather duster.

"Let's go"

* * *

Later that evening, the SITs were in the training room welcoming the new arrival. Lauren was happy to finally meet all the girls that were just like her. Everyone was so nice and answered all her questions.

"So what is the low down on all the people around here?" Lauren asked.

"Who? The non-SITs?" a girl Lauren remembered as Yuki asked.

"Yeah. What's their stories?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Well, first there is Buffy. She's the Slayer. The original out of everyone here. She's awesome Lauren, you'll like her." Yuki smiled. The young Japanese girl idolized Buffy. She had been in the original group of potential slayers that fought against the First Evil and she was one of the few survivors. Yuki hated how the group had rebelled against Buffy before the battle.

"Then there is Faith." Yuki continued. "She became a slayer after Buffy died."

"What?!" Lauren asked, alarmed.

"Oh she's ok, she just died for a minute!" Yuki corrected. "Actually, Faith became a slayer after Buffy's replacement died, but that's another story. Faith is really cool." Lauren nodded and wondered when she would get to meet these people.

As if reading her thoughts, the door opened and Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Connor entered the room. Lauren looked at the group and wondered if the stories she heard about them were really true. The other SITs told her tales of life and death and battles that seemed impossible to win. But seeing the group, she felt a power around them that she couldn't match.

"Hey you guys!" Buffy smiled. She scanned the group and stopped when she saw a new face. She walked up to the new girl and placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey Lauren! My name is Buffy. Welcome to the house" she smiled warmly. Lauren nodded to the Slayer. "I hope the girls have shown you around?"

"Yeah Dawn took me around earlier." she told Buffy.

"Good. Tomorrow Faith and I will talk to you okay? I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to today but Faith is out right now." Buffy smiled. Unlike the group of potentials she led into the battle against the First, Buffy had a lot more time to devote to the SITs. She made sure each one knew that they had a support system in the house. Buffy wouldn't not have made it this far with out hers.

"Okay girls! Anything new going on since last time?" Buffy asked. Dawn sat down to take notes like she usually did while Connor and Xander pulled out sparing equipment. Willow sat down and smiled at the girls.

"We need more food Buffy!" called a few girls. A few others yelled out that Xander and Connor kept eating it all and Lauren laughed. She was glad that everyone seemed so at ease and comfortable with each other. It was something Buffy and Willow were proud of too.

"I'm sorry you guys!" Willow laughed. Behind her, Xander and Connor looked insulted.

"I'm sure we can work on it" Buffy promised, glaring at the boys. "Now, I thought we would just do some light training tonight. Spike has apparently found something for you all to do tomorrow so-"

"That's right I have!" Spike said, walking into the room, followed by Faith.

Yuki leaned over and whispered to Lauren. "That's Spike and Faith."

"Is he a.-" Lauren started. Yuki grinned. "Vampire? Yeah. But a good guy. Don't let him scare you."

"Where have you guys been?" Buffy asked, concerned that Spike and Faith were working together. That rarely ended up well.

"Doing a little search and rescue." Faith smiled. Buffy was about to ask what that meant when Angel stepped in the room behind the smirking pair.

* * *

A/N: And he's back...hehehe. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again with the exporting. I hate this site sometimes. Read on!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!

* * *

Buffy felt her heart catch in her throat. Angel's deep chocolate eyes locked onto hers and they took each other in. Angel looked just as handsome as he always did to her, maybe a little more tired, as if he were trying to hold the world up by himself. Angel felt a mix of joy and sadness at seeing Buffy. She looked happy and healthy and he immediately wondered if it was because he wasn't in her life.

"Dad?" Connor said shocked. Angel turned his head away from Buffy to look at his son.

"Connor, I'm so sorry." Angel said sadly. "I thought you were dead."

"Same here old man" Connor smiled. He walked over and hugged his father tightly, surprising Angel. The vampire returned the gesture and then held him at arms length to look him over. Like Buffy, Connor looked happy and full of life. Angel pulled back and looked around at everyone else in the room.

"Hey Angel" Willow and Dawn said together softly. Angel smiled at both of them and waited for someone else to speak. Not surprisingly it was Xander who broke the silence.

"Why didn't you guys tell us you were brining dead boy home?" Xander said. Buffy, Connor, and Dawn immediately started hitting Spike and Faith, which ever one was closer to them. The pair ran from the hits and smiled.

"Didn't want to get everyone's hopes up" Spike explained. "My leads never pay off."

Buffy turned and smiled at Angel, warming his heart but isolating it at the same time. "It doesn't matter. Welcome home Angel."

"This isn't my home" he said. "I came here to see my son." Angel watched as everyone's smiled faded at the same time and he felt horrible.

"Don't be like that Dad." Connor said. "A lot has changed in a year." Angel looked over everyone and shifted uncomfortably.

"Girls" Buffy said loudly. They all jumped. Each was too busy wondering who the new hottie was to pay attention to anyone else. "We will meet tomorrow morning. Everyone get some rest."

The group took the hint and all filed out of the room, ready to exchange theories and ask Yuki what she knew. Buffy watched them leave and crossed her arms and studied Angel for a minute. He was holding onto some hostility and Buffy didn't like it at all.

"Well," Dawn said loudly, "I need to get these books put away, want to help Willow?"

"Come on Connor, I think our show is on!" Faith said.

"Hey wanker, let's go make sure all the, um, doors are locked." Spike said to Xander.

With in seconds, everyone had rushed out of the room, leaving slayer and vampire alone.

* * *

Angel took a breath and looked up at Buffy. She had changed, he could tell. He wondered what was going on in her mind. Her dark green eyes were looking into his curiously and he felt like she was trying to read his mind.

"So, what's new Angel?" Buffy asked, unsure how to begin the conversation. She felt awkward finally seeing him, but relieved that he was okay.

He just shrugged. "Where do I start?" he asked.

"I don't know" she answered. They both stood in silence for a minute longer, not knowing what they could possibly say to each other.

"Um, so Connor is great!" Buffy said.

"Yeah he is." Angel said. "I don't know how much I have to do with that." He wondered if she knew about his birth.

"He told me about his birth" she said, sensing his discomfort and guessing what it was about.

"Oh" Angel sighed. So much had happened in the past few years, it was hard to explain it to her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Listen, why don't you go see him" Buffy suggested. "We can talk tomorrow okay?"

"That's a good plan" Angel agreed. It would give him time to figure everything out.

"Goodnight Angel"

"Goodnight Buffy"

* * *

Hours later, Buffy was stretched across Willow's bed. She was hiding her face in a pillow and Willow was contemplating what Buffy had just told her.

"So you guys just froze up?" Willow asked.

"Yup" came her friends muffled voice.

"Wow Buffy. I never thought that would happen if you saw him again." Willow said.

Buffy lifted her head up and blew a piece of hair out of her face. She sat up and folded her legs under her. "I have no idea why Willow. I just couln't say anything to him. So much has changed between us and I don't know how to fix it."

"Did you tell him that?" Willow asked.

"I didn't have to. I know he felt the same way." Buffy frowned. "I've been dreaming about him coming back to me for so long Wil. And now when I look at him, I'm not sure what I feel anymore."

Willow leaned forward and hugged her friend. "I know. But you guys have to talk. If you don't you are going to regret it forever."

* * *

At the same time, Angel was standing on the front porch still trying to get a hold of what was going on. He walked out into the yard and breathed in the cool night air.

"What do I do Spike?" he asked. The other vampire stepped out from behind the tree and tossed his cigarette on the ground.

"Don't know what to say to the girl Angel? How unlike you" Spike commented, lifting his duster slightly to sit on the steps.

"It's complicated" Angel defended.

"Not really mate" Spike shrugged. "You and the slayer have a lot to catch up on. If you want an icebreaker, why don't you bring up Giles?"

"What?" Angel snapped. His emotions toward Buffy's former watcher were not friendly and not appropriate to bring up with her in his opinion.

"Trust me Peaches" Spike assured. "Let me know what happens". With that, he set of into the night.

"Angel?"

He turned around to see Buffy walking out of the door and smiling at him. "Are you ready to talk yet?"

* * *

Buffy led Angel to the back of the house and onto a small patio. It was covered over with a cloth tarp and filled with plush chairs. Angel found it cozy and quiet. The perfect place to calm both of their nerves. She sat across from him and sighed, folding her arms around her chilled. Angel immediately surrendered his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks" she smiled, surprised at the action. "So, um, do you want to begin?"

Angel sighed. "Spike suggested that we start a Giles". He couldn't believe he actually took Spike's advise.

"What about him?" Buffy said with surprising hostility. Angel lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, the last time I spoke with him, he was less than friendly to me" Angel said carefully, wondering what happened between slayer and watcher.

"That's the understatement of the century I'm sure Angel." Buffy spat. "We haven't spoken in a very long time. He keeps in contact with Dawn but never me."

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"Well a few things I guess" Buffy said, pulling the coat closer to her. "It started when Giles and Xander tried to kill Spike after I told them that he was to be left alone. Xander and I have come to terms with everything that happened, but Giles never thought he was wrong."

Angel nodded, remembering Spike telling him about what happened. They locked the vampire in a shed full of crosses and never told Buffy.

"Then before the battle against the First. He come back to Sunnydale long enough to tell the potential slayers that I was going to lead them to their deaths. They got so scared and everyone didn't want me to help anymore. Faith led them as best as she could, but so many girls died. God Angel, I haven't talked to him in almost two years now."

"Two years?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, why?" Buffy asked.

"So I guess he never told you that I called?" Angel asked, his head spinning.

"You called?" Buffy asked. "No he hasn't told me anything. Why Angel? What happened?"

Angel sighed and looked up into her eyes. "I called Buffy. Before the battle in LA. I called to ask for your help and the help of the slayers."

"What?" Buffy breathed out, her heart beating faster.

"Giles answered the phone and he told me that you didn't want anything to do with helping me. He said that the slayers were not interested and you were on vacation and not to be bothered." Angel answered. He watched Buffy's eyes fill with tears. "Buffy, I thought-"

"Oh God Angel" Buffy cried out, throwing her arms around her first love. "I didn't know! Giles never said anything! I would have been there by your side!"

Angel held her close, his heart a little lighter. He had truly thought Buffy had abandoned him. "I thought that you didn't want to help."

"No Angel!" she said, pulling back to look at him. "I was so mad when Faith told me what happened. I thought you were being stupid and you had a death wish! I didn't understand why you couldn't call and tell me. It was all because of Giles!"

"Its okay Buffy" Angel soothed, "we cant change the past. I'm just glad we know the truth now."

Buffy was still furious inside. "I can't believe him". She took a deep breath and looked up at Angel. "Well, Spike was right, that was a great icebreaker."

Angel smirked and nodded. Buffy sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "So tell me about Connor. He told me parts, but I'm sure you know more."

Angel nodded and told her everything that happened. Buffy listened without judging him and offered a few of her own secrets.

* * *

"You were being stalked by a group of nerds?" Angel asked.

"Yes. It was not fun let me tell you."

* * *

"You almost fell in love with who?!" she yelled.

"You heard me the first time Buffy" Angel said.

"Cordelia!? And she had Connor's baby?!"

* * *

Hours later, the two felt much better. Buffy contemplated all the things Angel had told her. "So who's life is more soap opera-like?" she asked.

"Mine" Angel answered.

"What? Why?" she challenged.

"Buffy. My son went away for a few months and returned as a teenager. Then he slept with my potential girlfriend and got her pregnant. I win." Angel said firmly.

"I can't believe all this." Buffy commented.

"I can't believe that you all are happy now" Angel said.

"I know." Buffy sighed. "Things between me and Willow and Xander were so stressed. It was easy move on together or forget each other. We all talked and it took sometime, but we got stronger. The potentials that didn't want to be here left. I said my goodbyes and started this school. It's small, but we only take the girls that want to be here."

"I'm proud Buffy" Angel smiled.

"Me too" Buffy answered.

"So how did you and Faith and Spike end up friends?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. They just showed up and we all breathed in relief that none of us were dead and moved on. We're one big dysfunctional family now. And it works" she smiled.

"I see that. My son is happy here?" he asked.

"Connor loves it here. Lots of girls drooling over him all day long, free food, what more could he want?" she laughed.

Angel smiled at her. So much had happened to them separately, but they were still Buffy and Angel.

"So where do we go from here Angel?" she asked quietly. He didn't know.

* * *

A/N: Ok buddies. So up next a little fluff starts. Hehehe. Hey I am only interested in the lovely Bangel, but what are your thoughts on the other characters? Spike and Faith? Connor and someone? Do you want to see Oz come back? Review and let me know! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I want to say thank you all much for reviewing! I'm glad you all like it! Yes, well we all know that show needed to end differently...or at least with another part or two. So I am going to do my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything..least of all the rights to Buffy.

* * *

After their talk, Buffy showed Angel to a room. He saw noticed Spike slip outside and followed Buffy up a flight of stairs. Countless girls were running around still at this late hour and Buffy advised them to all get some sleep. Angel smirked at the irony. When Buffy was younger, she was rarely ever sleeping.

Buffy was inwardly frowning at all the girls that were drooling over Angel. Many spent time drooling over Spike and Connor and now they had another man in the house. Buffy smiled as a few giggled and she looked over her shoulder and knew that if Angel could, he would be blushing. She led him into an empty room and shut the door behind her, smiling at the moans of protest in the hall.

Angel looked around for a second. "Um, Buffy is there a lock on that door?" he asked casually.

"Angel, there are slayers. I don't think a lock is going to stop any of them from getting in here." she smiled. He looked concerned, so she added, "but I will stop them."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at her smiling face. "How do you do it? I mean, live here with so many people running around all the time?" It was a new concept to him. Even at the hotel, he had plenty of room to move around. There were people everywhere here, and he had a feeling he was going to run into things like tampons and curling irons in alarming numbers. It just wasn't his style.

Buffy sensed his unease and sat next to him, taking his hand. "Angel, I want you know that no one is going to force you to do anything you don't want to, no matter how much Spike and Faith threatened you."

Angel smirked and looked at their joined hands. He always loved holding her hand. She seemed so happy just to be touching him in this simple way and it always floored him. "Buffy, I think I want to stay. I mean, Connor is here and you're here, everyone."

"Okay" she smiled. "It will calm down soon I promise!" She stood up and walked to the door, turning back to smile at him.

"Goodnight Angel" she said softly.

"Goodnight Buffy"

* * *

Outside the house, close to where the slayer and vampire were talking earlier, another vampire was taking a long swig from a dark bottle. Spike was enjoying th quiet and contemplating life when another slayer sat beside him.

"Why so down Spike?" Faith asked, taking the bottle from his hands and lifting it to her lips.

Spike looked at the brunette and took in a deep breath. "I'm just listening to the sound of silence pet."

"Amen to that" she said, handing him back the bottle. "It's like a zoo in there sometimes." She paused and looked over at him for a minute and smiled. "So you glad you went and found Big A?"

Spike shrugged. "It had to be done. He was going to hear we were all here eventually." Faith glared at him and then rolled her eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Are you jealous?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Jealous?" he said in a higher pitch than he had intended. "Jealous of Peaches?"

"Well, yeah" she shrugged. "I know I am."

Spike blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Of Buffy and Angel" she said shrugging. She looked over to see him chuckling and hit his shoulder. "Like you aren't!"

"I'm not" he shrugged, finishing off the liquor. Faith frowned at him until he produced another bottle from under his leather duster and handed it to her. "Tell me why you are first"

Faith smiled at his sudden answer change. "Well, I had a thing for Angel back in the day, you know? He treated me so much better than anyone I ever met and I had only known him a few weeks. He helped me in LA and never let me down. That's the kind of thing you never forget."

Spike nodded. "And?"

"And he never looked at me twice" she looked at him and shrugged. "He was always hers"

Spike sighed and took the bottle from her. "Trust me, I know how that feels." Faith nodded expecting that to be the end, but was surprised when he continued. "I loved her more than anything I could remember. It took me a while to realize that she was never going to love me. She always loved him, always would. No matter who she was with."

Faith laughed. "That's us! Leftovers! Castoffs. I'm not the most powerful slayer in history and you're not the great Angelus. And we can't touch what they have."

Spike nodded his agreement. "And you know what? I'm okay with that."

"Me too" Faith smiled. And she was. Her days of jealousy towards Buffy and lust towards Angel were long over. She was a reformed woman and loved Buffy like a sister now. Angel was still hot, but he was just a friend. A good friend.

"Don't compare yourself to Buffy love" Spike said after a few minutes. Faith lifted an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not Buffy. You're Faith." he said, looking into her dark eyes. "You are just as good a slayer as Buffy and all those girls in there look up to you." He lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I happen to like Faith. She's strong and funny and caring. She isn't in the drama spotlight in this house, but she is not overlooked."

Faith felt dangerously close to blushing as he lifted her face with his strong hand. "And don't worry if Angel doesn't look at you. We all know he's a bloody idiot."

Faith laughed and pulled away from his touch, confused about what she was feeling. She always liked Spike as a kindred spirt and at times wanted to jump on his body, but this was new to her. Spike smiled at her and got up.

"Night slayer" he said as he walked inside.

* * *

The next morning, Faith walked into the kitchen expecting to be the first one awake since it was eight in the morning on a Saturday. To her surprise, the table was full of her friends. Angel and Willow were making breakfast and Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Connor and Spike were sitting around the table.

"Faith!" Buffy smiled widely. "I was just about to send someone to wake you up."

"Yes, we were debating who to send to their death" Bander smiled.

"I'm not that bad in the morning!" she scoffed. "So what's going on?"

"Well, it seems that we need to discuss the issue of space" Dawn shrugged. Faith nodded. When she and Spike came, it had put a strain on the living space. With Connor's arrival, it was worse and now that Angel had arrived, they needed to talk.

"So what is everyone thinking?" Buffy asked, leaning on the table and looking around. She saw Angel staring at her and they exchanged a small smile. Faith and Spike saw it and exchanged their own look of disgust.

"Well, we could build an addition onto the house." Bander said. "It would take a few months, but it can be done."

"What about just moving all together?" Connor asked. Dawn shook her head. "Money issue"

"Yeah this house used to belong to my aunt so it's paid for" Willow told him. Connor nodded and looked at his dad, wondering if the vampire had a solution. Angel didn't seem to be paying attention to the situation and was looking at Buffy. Connor rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his pancakes. He had spent a few months getting to know Buffy and he couldn't figure out why she loved his dad. He had heard stories about them together and didn't believe any of it.

"Well, we got to think of something" Spike said. "There are bound to be more slayers coming and we have nowhere to put them as the last room is occupied by a poofy haired man."

Angel snapped out of his gaze and lifted a hand to his hair self conscientiously. "It's not that poofy today" he said. "And I think I know what we can do."

"What's that?" Faith asked.

"You all can move into my hotel" Angel suggested. He sat leaned against the counter top and saw everyone staring at him.

"The Hyperion?" Connor asked.

"No" Angel said darkly. He could never go back there. "I own a property in a town just outside of LA. It's maybe an hour from here. I bought it in 1902 so it's a fixer-upper."

"Oh!"Spike said suddenly. "That place you wouldn't let me and Dru go to ever."

"Yes" Angel said. "It was my quiet spot. No noisy Spikes aloud."

"How many properties do you own?" Xander asked. Angel looked like he was counting in his head.

"Seven" he answered after a minute.

"Seven!?" most of the table shouted.

"What?" he said. "When you lived for over two hundred years, you can build a lot of property and stocks"

"Did Angel just say stocks or socks? Because socks actually makes more sense" Xander said.

"Man so you're rich?" Dawn asked. "Buffy why didn't you ask Angel for help when you, um, nothing." She stopped talking at the sight of her sister glaring at her.

"When you what?" Angel asked. Dawn looked guilty and Buffy angry.

"Well, time to train everyone!" Faith said and they all bolted from the room. Angel sat down next to Buffy and she looked at him guiltily.

"Tell me" he said simply.

Buffy sighed. "It's not that big of a deal. When I came back to life, I was kind of broke. I had to get a job, a few actually, but it all worked out."

"Define broke" Angel asked of her.

"Broke Angel. There is only one kind!" she said. "We had nothing. Giles lent me money to pay for the house for a few months, but he didn't have much either. But everything is gone now, so it doesn't matter."

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked softly.

"Angel, I wasn't about to call my ex-boyfriend for money after I came back from the dead!" she scoffed. "I dealt."

"I wish I would have known. I could have helped with Dawn" Angel regretted.

"Angel, you made it clear you didn't want to be in my life." she said coldly. "Why are you regretting it so much."

"I never said that" he assured.

Realization crossed her face. "Is that what this is now? The hotel? Are you trying to make up for what you weren't here for?" she snapped.

"Buffy-" he started, walking towards her.

"Don't" she snapped, turning and walking away from his outstretched arms.

* * *

A short time later, Angel, no less confused, was searching for Connor. He found his son sitting with Dawn in the basement, helping her carry a set of heavy looking books out of a box. They smiled at him and Dawn felt like Angel wanted to see Connor.

"Ok, well I'll see you two later" she said, leaving the basement. Angel watched her go and sighed.

"Fighting with Buffy already?" Connor asked.

"How could you possibly know that already?" Angel asked. Connor smiled and pointed at the stairs, indicating that Dawn had told him. "Nice going Dad"

Angel glared at Connor and his son laughed. "Look, I promised Faith I would help bring some equipment to the backyard. Just go talk to her before you two do anything stupid." The vampire thought about it as Connor left. Spike's advice had worked out in his favor, so why not.

* * *

Buffy was in her room thinking when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it up to see Angel standing on the other side. "Can I come in?" he asked. She nodded and let him in the room, shutting the door softly.

Angel wasn't sure what to say so he reached out and touched her shoulder. Her eyes snapped up to his and looked at him sadly. Angel tightened his grip and took one step to her. She didn't move so he put his other hand on her other shoulder.

"Buffy?" he questioned quietly.

"I'm sorry" she said so softly, only his vampire hearing picked it up. He saw her big green eyes tear up and his shoulders dropped.

"Oh Buffy" he sighed, pulling her into a tight embrace. Buffy felt the hot tears run down her face and buried her face in his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time until she finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry Angel" she said to him. "I guess I'm not used to having you here and back and everything."

Suddenly he understood. "You were scared I was here out of my guilty and I was going to leave again." he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah" she admitted. He hugged her again and stroked her hair. He pulled away and held her at arms length again.

"Buffy, we still have a lot to talk about. So do you want to go out with me tonight?" he asked.

Buffy smiled at him shyly. "Like a date?"

"Like a date" he confirmed. She grinned and nodded.

"Good. I'll see you at eight" he said, leaving her in the room and returning to his own to sleep, excited for tonight.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so good times ahead! It's an offical date! What is to happen? Possible fluff ahead? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And the next chapter! Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: don't own anything...

* * *

Later that night, Buffy was trying on different outfits for her date with Angel. Willow sat on the bed behind her, sorting through a box of pictures and watching Buffy run around in a panic.

"Should I wear the pink or the black?" Buffy asked, holding identical dresses, one in pink, the other in black.

"Well, you know if you wear the black you and Angel will match" Willow smiled.

Buffy wrinkled her nose and nodded. "Pink it is! He needs more shades of color in his life." She tossed the black dress on the bed and Willow frowned as it narrowly missed her "photo-album worthy" pile.

"Yes he does" Willow agreed. "So what are you kids going to do tonight?"

"Oh, you know, the usual" Buffy sighed, smoothing out the knee-length dress and turning to look in the mirror. "Well start with coffee and a movie, only to be interrupted by a smelly demon crashing into the theater, getting blood all over me. On second thought, maybe I should wear the black."

"I think you guys will be okay" Willow said, hopping up to help Buffy tie the halter top on the dress. "Faith and Spike are taking some of the girls out, so there will be plenty of other people to keep the peace."

Buffy smiled. "So how are you doing Wil? We haven't got a chance to talk since Angel came back."

"Oh, I'm okay" Willow smiled. "I'm glad Angel is here. You forget how much you really missed someone until they show up."

"I know" Buffy agreed. "Still thinking about Oz?"

Willow shrugged. "Not too much. I still want to know what happened to him, where he is, how he's doing, you know? It would be nice to know that he's okay."

Buffy reached and pulled Willow into a hug. "We'll find him Willow. You and I can do some research tomorrow while the girls are packing"

"Ok" Willow agreed. "Ok, you go on your date! I am going to finish this and give it to Dawn"

* * *

"Ok ladies!" Spike said, pacing back and forth in front of three of the slayers. "Tonight, me and Faith are in charge. We are going to do a quick sweep of all the hot spots and have you kiddies in bed before Spongebob comes on."

"We don't watch Spongebob Spike." Yuki frowned.

"Well, I do" Spike said, making everyone snicker. "So we will be careful and have some-"

"Ooo you look nice Buffy!" Lauren said. She and Yuki ran over to the older slayer and gushed over her dress. Faith smiled at the look on Spike's face at the girls ignoring him.

"You might as well get used to it Spike" Faith teased. Spike threw her a look and Faith caught herself shivering. Spike smirked and walked over to lower his mouth to her ear.

"What's wrong pet?" he whispered, his voice dripping with lust. "Cold?" He was pleased to find that Faith tilted her head up to his voice, as if inviting him to move his lips closer.

"Angel!" the two young slayers called, and Faith and Spike broke apart. Faith took a step away from Spike and looked up to see Angel had entered the room.

"I thought we told you to go with the red sweater?" Yuki frowned, looking at the blue one under his coat. Angel had been looking at Buffy and saw her lift an eyebrow.

"Taking fashion advise from teenagers?" Buffy smiled. Angel gave her a smile and then glared at the two girls.

"What? It's not like you listen to us anyway" Lauren shrugged.

"Come on girls" Spike said, holding the door open as Faith, Lauren, and Yuki walked out into the night. "See you kids later" he said to Buffy and Angel.

"You look beautiful" Angel said honestly. Buffy stayed with the pink dress and the way Angel was looking at her, she was glad she did. She took a moment to take in his handsome form. He was wearing his usual outfit, but he looked better than usual.

"So do you" she smiled. Angel offered his hand and they walked out the door, ready to see what the night had in store for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn and Connor were in the house holding the fort down. They were in the living room, packing boxes for the move. They occasionally chatted, but every time they got into a nice conversation, a group of girls would run through.

"I can't wait until we get to the hotel" Connor said. "I want a whole floor to myself!"

"Won't you get lonely?" Dawn asked.

"No, you guys can come visit." he told her. "Just not hoards of teenage girls at one time."

Dawn giggled, then she mentally kicked herself for giggling. Every time she was around Connor, she always seemed to do something stupid. It drove her crazy. She seemed to inherit her sisters luck of falling for the wrong guys, but not her sisters luck with the guys. Dawn could not believe she had a crush on Angel's son. It was so wrong, she didn't even want to think about it.

She looked up and started to say something, but noticed that a few girls were flirting with Connor and he was flirting back. Dawn sighed and went back to her box. _Good, that will stop me from thinking about him. It's for the best. Right?_

* * *

"So that was nice" Buffy smiled. "We made it through a whole movie without one supernatural interruption."

"Different isn't it?" Angel smiled. He and Buffy were walking down the street hand in hand. Angel really missed this. He worked for so long to forget her, to let her move on to a better life, he almost forgot how happy just her touch made him. Time seemed to flow back to when they were first dating. But he knew it hadn't and they still needed to talk. But for now, he was content to hold her hand.

Buffy walked alongside Angel, easily falling back into routine with him. They used to walk everywhere on patrol, him quiet and her just happy to be with him. A lot had changed since then, but it was still the same to her. The two came to a small park and Angel led Buffy over to a bench.

"So" she said, sitting down and looking up into his face. "Angel, I feel like I need to say a few things to you. So I need you to just listen." Angel nodded and sat back, looking at her and wondering what she was going to say. She looked nervous and that made him nervous.

Buffy took a deep breath and began. "Angel, I'm not going to pretend things are great between us. A lot has happened and I've done a lot of stupid things since I last saw you. I mean, coming back from the dead really changes a person, but I want you to know something." Buffy paused and looked up into his deep eyes. "Angel, I've always loved you. Ever since that day I kicked your ass in that alley and you gave me my cross. I knew that I was supposed to be yours."

"Buffy" Angel said, taking her face in his hands. "You are mine. Just like I'm yours, but it wasn't enough-"

Buffy pulled back. "Angel if you start that whole what's best for me speech, I swear I will stake you."

Angel smirked. "I wasn't going to. I was going to say that it wasn't enough then. I tried to move on. I really did. But nothing ever compared."

"I know, me too!" Buffy cried. Riley, Parker, Spike, all of them never compared to who she knew was in her heart. The first two she really didn't care about, but she hurt Spike time and time again because he wasn't Angel. It wasn't his fault, but she already belonged to someone.

"Angel, I'm so tired of this" Buffy sighed. "I know that I will never be completely happy if I'm not with you and I don't want to run anymore."

"Buffy, there's still-" he began slowly.

"The curse?" she asked. "I know. But Angel, if you are willing to work around it, then so am I. I'm not convinced that we can't find a way."

"I'm not sure there is" Angel sighed. "But it doesn't matter to me if you are okay with it."

Buffy smiled and Angel brushed her tears away. "I'm okay with it. So Angel?"

Angel smiled widely at her, making her heart flutter and he reached into his pocket. "I think you should take this back." he said pulling out a small silver ring. Buffy felt her jaw drop. "I landed on it when I came back from hell and decided to hold onto it for you."

He lifted her hand and put on the ring she left behind so many years ago. "I thought it was lost" she admitted. Once her ring was in place, she looked up at him and lifted the same hand to his face. Angel closed his eyes as her fingertips brushed his cheek and he caught her hand in his, turning his head and planting a firm kiss on her palm.

"Angel" Buffy whispered as he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to hers. He kissed them lightly and waited for her to respond. It didn't take long for Buffy to run her lips back and forth over his. He smiled for a second before cupping her face and crashing his lips firmly into hers. Buffy gasped at the sudden movement and Angel took the opportunity to run his tongue over hers. The kiss deepened and the two forgot everything else but each other. After so long, this was where they belonged.

* * *

"Can we go home?" Yuki asked. "Nothing is going on out here!"

"We'll double back through the graveyard and head home then, ok?" Faith said, keeping on eye on the area and one eye on Spike.

"I want to try to fight something!" Lauren complained. She hadn't gotten to try out her slayer skills yet and was itching to hit something.

"Calm down loves" Spike said. "I smell a little vampy around the corner. Smells like he just woke up too."

All three slayers perked up at the prospect and nodded. Now that Spike said something, Lauren could feel her slayer senses tingling. It was a funny feeling. She rarely ever felt it when Spike and Angel were around, but maybe she didn't know what to pay attention to. She made a note in her head to ask Faith about it later. The group walked further into the graveyard they had checked out once before and looked around. Spike looked at Faith to see her scanning the ground with her dark eyes. Something was different between them lately. She seemed more friendly towards him, and he didn't mind it at all. She caught him looking at her and he held her gaze for a moment.

"Over there!" Yuki hissed, pointing a few yards away. The ground was rising sightly, a pale hand extending from the turf and a male figure following it out. The new vampire shook the dirt off of his body and looked around lazily. He caught site of the group and frowned.

"Back from the dead for one minute and I already meet three slayers?" he said incredulously. "That has got to be a new record."

"Not really" Faith smirked, tossing a stake to Lauren. "Good luck" she said more to the demon than Lauren.

* * *

Buffy and Angel were both our of breath, her lips swollen from kissing. Angel smiled and instinctively nibbled on her lower lip, enticed by the warm blood there. Buffy pulled back, knowing she was going to jump on him if he continued that.

"That was nice" Buffy said, touching his lips.

"Nice?" he asked, taking her hand with his and kissing the back of it. Buffy giggled and jumped forward, hugging him tightly.

"Nice" she confirmed to his disappointment. "Wanna try for great?" Angel smirked and captured her lips again. Moments later, the two broke apart at hearing a far off noise that didn't sit well with either of them.

Buffy sighed, pulling her lips away and kissing him on the tip of his nose. "Well, it was nice while it lasted."

"At least we expected this to happen" Angel said, standing up and offering a hand to Buffy. "Let's go see what went bump in the night."

The two walked in the direction of the noise and soon found the culprit in an alley. Buffy and Angel stopped walking and stared at the person. He seemed to be ignoring both the slayer and vampire and was looking a map. He was a vampire, but Angel smelled something different about him that he couldn't place. Buffy was waiting for the guy to notice them.

"Um, hello?" she called after a minute. The man turned around to reveal he was a tall, dark haired Japanese man that looked strangely familiar, but neither could place from where. He studied the pair for a minute and looked intrigued.

"Buffy and Angel?" he said in a smooth, cool voice. "It's a pleasure I'm sure. You need not worry about me. I have business to attend to."

Slayer and souled vampire blinked. This was different. "So you want us to just leave?" Buffy asked. The vampire nodded and went back to reading his map. Angel and Buffy exchanged a look and wondered what to do. Buffy shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Lookie here, you!" she said. "You can't tell us what to do!"

The vampire never looked up from his map. "What are you, five?" he said monotonously.

"No", Buffy scoffed, "what are you...stupid?"

"Nice Buf" Angel said. The strange vampire sighed and put his map away. Angel and Buffy took up fighting stances, but the man simply walked away, disappearing around a corner.

"Should we go after him?" Angel asked. Buffy was looking at the place the man was standing and saw a piece of paper on the ground. She walked over to examine and Angel followed. The blonde picked up the paper and frowned.

"What could this mean?" she asked Angel. Angel frowned and the two shared a ominous glance.

* * *

A/N: hm...what is going on? 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

Buffy and Angel walked inside the house a few minutes after the group that was on patrol. Faith looked at the couple and frowned. Instead of seeing happy faces, she saw a worried slayer and equally worried vampire. Spike picked up on it too and sent a look to Faith.

"How was the date?" Lauren chirped, oblivious to the looks her new mentors were exchanging. "Oh and guess what! I killed my first vamp!"

Buffy smiled at Lauren. "That's great!"

"She was bloody brilliant" Spike added. "But we can talk about it more in the morning. You two go on up and get some sleep."

Yuki and Lauren rolled their eyes at Spike, but followed his orders regardless. Once they were out of earshot, the four went into the living room. Spike leaned against the wall and Faith flopped down in her chair. "So what happened?" she asked.

Buffy told them of the strange vampire they encountered. "After he left, we found this paper" she said, handing the paper to Faith. Spike walked over and looked over her shoulder. The paper turned out to be a photograph that was printed on a computer.

"That's Yuki" Faith said, her mouth turning into a frown. "What is a vampire doing with her picture?"

"I don't know" Buffy admitted. "We should have went after him. He's probably looking for her."

"Well, we move tomorrow, so what could possibly happen between then and now?" Spike asked. Everyone nodded and Buffy and Angel said goodnight to Faith and Spike. After they left the room, Spike looked to Faith. He was suddenly uncomfortable in the same room as her.

"Well, goodnight pet!" he said quickly, running out of the room. _What the hell was that about? _He thought to himself.

* * *

The next morning, Willow was in the kitchen making a lot of pancakes. It was the day that they were moving so she wanted to get everyone started off on the right foot. She was surprised to look up to see Spike walking into the kitchen, avoiding the rays of bright sun that shone in the windows. Willow quickly shut the drapes and looked over to the vampire she had come to call her friend.

"Why aren't you asleep Spike?" Willow asked. The plan was that the girls were going to load up the moving vans today and once darkness fell, they would drive to the hotel together. Angel had called a cleaning crew in LA that made sure the place was ready to move into.

"Couldn't sleep Red" he admitted.

"Thinking about a certain dark haired slayer?" she smiled. Spike looked up at her in surprise and shook his head.

"No!" he said defensively. "Whey would you think that?"

"Spike, no matter what you think, you two are not invisible." she said, waving her spatula at him. "I've seen the looks you two have been throwing at each other lately."

"So what" he shrugged. Denial was his word of the day. Spike thought about it for a second and changed his mind. Willow might know something he didn't. "What have you seen?"

Willow smiled at him. "You guys like each other. It's cute"

Spike sneered at the word cute. "There is nothing cute about me pet"

"If you say so Spike. I think you two would be good for each other. You might finally be happy." she smiled.

"What are you going on about woman?" Spike asked, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at her. Willow sighed.

"Think about it Spike. The last two women you were involved with, what did they have in common?"

"Dru and Buffy?" Spike said. Comparing the two seemed wrong. "Well, they both seemed to have an annoying attraction to Peaches."

Willow rolled her eyes. Men were slow, even if they lived for hundreds of years. "No, well yes, but no. You worshiped both of them and they each ended it with you. For different reasons obviously, but they did. Now, what would it be like to start a relationship with a woman you considered your equal?"

Spike thought about it for a second. "Yeah I'm not following you Red."

"Spike you idolized Dru and Buffy. You practically stalked them both, and they both loved you in their own ways I guess." she continued. "But Faith is different. She doesn't take that flowery soul mate approach to relationships. I know you're a romantic deep down Spike, but grand gestures won't work with Faith."

"Go on" Spike said.

"I think you two would be happy together because you know that Faith would like you for you. Not because you were a part of her vampire family or helping take away her pain and making her forget. If Faith liked you , it would be because of you, not the worship you represented." Willow said.

"That actually makes a lot a sense" Spike said standing up.

"Of course it does. A lot of what I say makes sense if you take the time to listen. Hey! Where are you going?" Willow asked as Spike ran out of the kitchen. Willow sighed and went back to her pancakes.

"No thank you for that morning wisdom?" she grumbled.

* * *

Buffy woke up with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time. She touched her lips and remembered the man that was kissing her last night and she hopped up out of bed, intent on seeing him. She frowned, realizing it was morning and vampires tended to sleep in the day. Buffy shrugged and stepped in her shower. Once they were settled in the new hotel, she was going to set her friends on finding a cure for his curse. It had to be done, there had to be a way. She couldn't take staying hands-off with him forever. Even the hot water in the shower pounding against her neck made her envision that the warmth was Angel's lips. She sighed as the water turned cold and hoped that the new place hot a lot of water heaters.

Once dressed, she stopped by Angel's room and tapped softly on the door. Not hearing an answer, she peeked inside to see him asleep in the bed, covers tangled up around his body. Buffy grinned and walked in quietly, shutting the door and tip-toeing over to the bed. Angel was just wearing his boxers under the tangle of sheets. She smiled down at his sleeping face and reached out to brush a lock of his dark hair out of his face.

Angel's hand shot out, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the bed. She fell onto him in shock and he flipped her under him. Angel wrapped his legs and arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Buffy grinned in happiness at being completely wrapped up with Angel. She arched her neck for her vampire and preyed he never stopped what he was doing.

He did stop a moment later, but only to kiss her neck and then her jaw line and finally her lips. He kissed her deeply, trying to invade her fresh, showered person with his hazy, sleepy one. She kissed him back, and the two entered the place they went only when they were kissing each other. Their brains shut down beyond just the basic understanding of each other and what they were doing. Angel ran his hands over her back and butt, kissing her harder as she moaned into his mouth. Buffy molded herself to his strong body and her hand ran just under the waistband of his bowers, running over his hip bone teasingly.

A loud crash followed by an "oops" in the hallway, brought the two back to the real world. They both jumped a little at the sound and Angel sighed, dropping his head to Buffy's shoulder and loosening his grip on her body. Buffy stared to get up, but Angel pulled her back down and next to him. He pulled the blankets out from around him and covered them both up. Buffy found herself wrapped in his arms again.

"Good morning" he whispered. She grinned against his skin. Angel pulled back and looked down into her face. He had no idea why he thought he could live without her.

"Hi" she smiled up at him. "I was really just coming in to make sure you were ok. I really should help the girls pack."

"There are like three hundred girls out there" Angel said. "Let them do it."

"Angel there are twenty" Buffy said smiling.

"Three hundred, twenty, it's all the same to me" he grinned. Buffy gave him a weird expression. "What?"

"You've changed" she said. "I kinda like it."

Angel nodded. "I haven't changed exactly. This is who I am."

Buffy thought about it and he was right. Years ago in Sunnydale he had been a different person. On his own in LA he had changed into a more open person. Buffy frowned at not being there when it happened.

"It was because of you, you know" Angel said. "You were my reason to live. Once I went to LA I was alive again because of you. "

Buffy smiled sadly. "I know. It's like you grew up without me."

Angel kissed her softly. "Never without you. I'm glad to see happy Buffy back. A strong woman that's been through so much, but is still the same old Buffy."

"Well, it looks like we've both changed." she smiled. "Now we got to get to know each other again." Angel nodded and he held her close as sleep caught up with him.

* * *

A/N: So next up we have the big move...you get to find out who that mystery vamp was...spike and faith get a little frisky and more bangel fluff complete with sexual tension...woohoo 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Short ittle update!

Disclaimer: Dont own..blah blah...

* * *

One very long day later, the group was finally in their new home. Buffy climbed out of one of the vans and looked up at the enormous building in front of her. The hotel was located just outside of LA on the coast. It was a dark, gothic style hotel and Buffy liked it right away. For Angel, it reminded him a little too much of a hotel he left behind in downtown LA.

The girls rushed out of the vans and into their new home and Angel smiled after them. Unlike the Hyperion, this hotel was going to be full of life all the time. He felt Buffy at his side as she took his hand in hers and smiled up at him.

"I think I like it" she smiled.

"You haven't seen the inside yet Buff" he reasoned, smiling down at her. The moonlight lit up her eyes and Angel found himself staring.

"Yes but it looks big! Can we have a floor for ourselves?" she pouted. Angel nodded to whatever she was asking and he bent lower to kiss her.

"Come" he said, after breaking the kiss. "Let's see the inside." Angel took her hand and they walked up to the doors. Buffy studied the doorway in curiosity. The grey stone was carved very beautifully. She saw various little details in the door that must have taken ages to create and a ornate mailbox with one word carved over it.

"Marina?" she read out loud, looking up at Angel.

"It's the name of the hotel" he explained, letting go of the door to talk to her before they went inside. "The man who owned the building named it after his wife after she died suddenly."

"Oh" Buffy frowned. "That's sad." Angel smiled at her concern and opened the door for her. Buffy entered the hotel and she smiled, pleasantly surprised at the place. It was very old looking, but homey at the same time. A little cleaning and it would be perfect. The girls were running around claiming rooms and talking excitedly.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled, running down a flight of stairs and up to her sister. "There is a huge library over there!"

Buffy laughed at her sister. "I'm glad Dawn. Get your bookage on."

Dawn ran off excitedly and was replaced by Faith, who smiled at the younger girl's excitement. "Hey B, there is a huge room over there that would be perfect for training. I think it might have been a ballroom or something."

"It's going to be loads better than tripping over bras and makeup on the way to get some sleep" Spike said, joining the slayers. Buffy's eyebrow rose slightly as Spike stood very close to Faith and his relaxed hand brushed against hers.

"Space is the best part about this place" Angel agreed. "Plenty of room for us and then some."

"Yea!" Buffy smiled. "More slayers can come now and I don't have to worry about where to put them all. The new place was just what everyone needed to start fresh and really start training."

"Ok everyone" Xander said as he, Willow, and Connor walked over to the group. "Most of the slayerettes took rooms on the second floor, so I am off to find a room on the third."

"I think I'll stick with the second floor" Connor smirked suggestively. Angel glared as Xander and Spike snickered.

"I suddenly got a crystal clear image of what you must have been like as a teenager" Buffy said to Angel. The vampire shifted nervously.

"I have no idea what you..." Angel trailed off. "Ok, so third floor it is!" he said in a louder voice, clapping his hands together loudly and the men walked upstairs.

Buffy crossed her arms and Willow and Faith giggled. "This isn't over Angel!" she called after him.

* * *

The following day was a busy one for everyone. The girls were sent on a massive cleaning spree supervised by a surprisingly neat Xander. When questioned about it, he said that demons tended to be drawn to dirty places and the cleaner the hotel was the better. Meanwhile, Angel, Spike, and Connor were inspecting the basement for any type of entrance way while Buffy, Faith, and Willow were doing the same thing to the upper floors. Willow had cast a few protection spells around the place and everything was looked over twice.

After a long day, the girls were ready to have some fun. The gang was in the library looking around when a few of the slayerettes came in to persuade their teachers to let them go out.

"Now if we start by alphabetizing the volumes, we can see what exactly we have here!" Dawn was telling an excited Willow. Connor and Angel were busy examining the weapons case and Spike and Faith were busy looking at each other. Buffy and Xander were dying of boredom listening to the bookworms.

"So we finished cleaning!" Yuki announced. Buffy looked up and smiled.

"Excellent" she nodded. "I'm sure those clean hating demons will stay away now"

"Oh, like you've offered up a staying alive theory lately" Xander said.

Yuki and her buddies rolled their eyes at Xander. "Anyway" she continued, "we thought that maybe we could go out tonight before we start training tomorrow?"

"I don't know you guys" Buffy started.

"Oh please Buffy?" Yuki asked. "Faith will go with us!"

"I will?" Faith asked looking away from Spike in amusement.

"Please? We need to have some fun!" Lauren joined in. Buffy pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Well, I suppose so" she agreed but was drowned out by the girls squealing. They ran off to tell everyone else and Buffy laughed.

"You don't mind Faith?" she asked. She would go herself, but it was a really long day.

"Me mind?" she asked. "We can go to the club!"

"Just keep your eye on the girls and not Spike" Angel said quietly. Buffy, Faith, and Spike all picked up on the comment and turned to the vampire.

"What did I miss?" Xander asked, his confused looked shared with Willow, Connor, and Dawn.

"Nothing" Spike said. "Let's go have some fun then."

* * *

Conveniently, there was a small club only a few blocks away and the group decided to go there. Everyone but Buffy and Angel decided to go. Buffy didn't really feel up to it and Angel would have only gone if she did. She watched everyone leave and then felt his arms around her stomach.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said, turning in his embrace to look up into his deep eyes. "Just not in a dancing kind of mood tonight."

"What kind of mood are you in?" he asked. Buffy grinned up at him and rested her hands on his chest. She loved the look of her small hands on his massive chest. It was something she missed dearly.

"I'm in the mood to spend a quiet evening at home like any other...really...old woman" she finished in disgust. "Man, I should have gone out."

"I'm glad you didn't" he said softly, touching his forehead to hers.

"And why is that?" she asked. Angel didn't answer. He leaned down at took her lips with his and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years. Buffy stood up on her toes to deepen the kiss and Angel held her tighter against him. As the kiss deepened, they both felt his features shift and Buffy giggled a little and kissed him lightly and pulled back. She smiled up at his face lovingly and ran the pad of her thumb over his pronounced brow bone.

"I thought you got control of that since we first kissed" she smiled.

"I guess it's been too long" he smiled back.

"God that was so long ago" Buffy sighed. The night they first kissed and she had first seen his game face. She had learned about his soul and curse a few days later. She looked back up at Angel and his human features had returned.

"It seems like yesterday sometimes" he said softly. Buffy reached out to her love and took his bigger hand in hers. Angel stepped close to her again and claimed her lips again.

* * *

At the club, everyone was starting to let loose. The girls were dancing and having fun while Xander and Willow sat at a small table observing.

"Spike and Faith look pretty close" Willow smiled. The slayer and the vampire were dancing together very slowly and looked pretty happy about it.

"Not as close as Dawn and Connor" Xander pointed out. Willow looked over to see the two dancing shyly together and she smiled. Buffy and Angel were going to freak out. Her eyes traveled over the floor and they settled on a strange man. He was a little too pale for her liking and hiding in the shadows a little to much. Willow frowned and pointed him out to Xander.

"Think we should get Faith and Spike?" he asked. Willow eyed the pale Japanese man and watched him walk outside.

"Not yet" she answered. "We'll just have to keep-"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called out the DJ. "It is my pleasure to introduce our musical guests tonight! Everybody give it up for The Dingos!"

* * *

At some point during their kissing, Buffy and Angel ended up in his bedroom. Neither could quite remember how they got there, but neither really cared. Angel had Buffy wrapped around his torso as he walked over to his bed. He tumbled onto the mattress and over her body. Buffy was breathing heavier than she ever would in any fight as he left her lips in favor of kissing her neck.

"Angel" she moaned out, running her fingers through and tugging on his hair. He licked at her neck that she trustingly arched to him and pressed the length of his body against her warm one. His large hand cupped her breast through her shirt and his thumb ran over the mound. Buffy gripped handfuls of his shirt and flipped him over and under her. She sat up on his stomach and tried not to think about the plane of muscle that was under her.

"Angel, I think that kiss went a little too far" she panted, still fuzzy with his kisses.

"I know" he agreed, resting his hands lightly on her hips as they both calmed down. The phone started to ring, making them both jump and Buffy sighed.

"That better not be any drunk slayers" she said, picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Oh, um...Buffy? Is that you?"

"Giles?"

* * *

A/N: So yes, dun dun dun...now so you know, i will eventually get to an Buffy/Angel lemon...its gonna be good. Stay tuned people! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS...or ATS...or much of anything else.

* * *

Angel watched the color drain from Buffy's face.

"Giles?" she asked softly. Angel felt his body tense up at the name and watched Buffy carefully, ready to rip the phone out of the wall if she wanted him to. Buffy placed a hand on Angel's chest to steady herself and to let Angel know not to worry.

"Yes Buffy, it's me" her watcher said. "How have you been?"

Buffy blinked a few times. "Oh, you know me, the usual. Fighting the forces of evil, taking care of the slayers, finding out you almost gave Angel a death sentence when you didn't tell me he called."

"Buffy, listen, I-" Giles started to say, but was cut off by an irritated Buffy.

"Giles I don't know what you think you can say to make it better, but save it because I don't really want to hear it." Buffy slammed the phone down, missing the receiver completely and leapt off Angel.

"I need to hit something" she announced, on her way to the training room.

Angel watched her go and looked down at the phone where he could clearly hear Giles calling to Buffy. Angel sighed and hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

"Giles" he said simply, lifting the phone to his ear.

"Angel?" the ex-watcher asked.

"The one and only" Angel assured him. He heard Giles sigh and felt a little bad for the guy.

"Listen Angel. I really need to talk things out with Buffy. Do you think she'll hear me out?" Giles asked. Angel paused not really knowing what to say. He didn't really care for Giles all that much, but he knew that Buffy did, no matter what she said.

"Giles, you hurt her more than I know" Angel said. "She trusted you more than anyone else at times, but you betrayed her, not once, but three times."

Giles dropped his head in shame on the other side of the world. He knew Angel was right. First, he had gone against her wishes to trust Spike and had Xander help him try to kill the vampire. Then he had supported the potential slayers instead of trusting her instincts that had time after time proven to be right. Lastly, he had kept Angel from her when he needed her and that in itself told Giles that reconciliation was out of the question.

"But" Angel said after he knew Giles had thought about his betrayal. He could practically hear his ears perk up. "I have hurt Buffy very much in the past. You know as well as I do about that, and yet here I am in her life again. She forgave me and she'll forgive you."

Hearing the words from someone who knew Buffy very intimately gave Giles hope. "Thank you Angel, that means a lot to me."

"Anything for Buffy" Angel shrugged. "Listen if you want to talk to her, you are going to have to trust me and do what I tell you to. Can you do that Giles?"

"I'm listening Angel"

* * *

Willow felt her heart shoot up into her throat at the mention of the band playing tonight. She looked up on the stage and her eyes scanned the members. There was a huge blonde guy behind the drums and a skinny guy on the microphone. A few she couldn't see well walking on to the stage and then she gasped at seeing the last guy.

"Is that Oz?" Xander asked in shock. Willow nodded as her eyes followed her first love onto the stage. Oz looked as good as ever to her and she watched as he strummed his guitar, ready to play. He lifted his head suddenly and arched his nose into the air almost unperceptively. Willow knew he was smelling the air and wondered what he had picked up on. A second later, his eyes met her and his jaw dropped to the ground.

Willow smiled slightly waved at him, hoping he didn't run off in disgust or anything. She was relieved when he grinned back at her and walked over to one of the other band members, passing his guitar over and jumping down into the crowd. Willow felt Xander get up and leave to check on the girls and suddenly Oz was in front of her.

"Willow" he said, a smile playing behind his lips.

"Hey Oz" she breathed out. "How have you been?"

Oz nodded a few times and looked her over. "Good. You?"

"Pretty good" she said. "It's been a long time" Oz nodded and Willow felt nervous. She offered him a seat and he took it and she wondered what else to say. It had been a really long time.

"Oh my! Is that Oz?" Faith asked as she walked over to the table.

"Faith?" Oz said in shock. Last he remembered Faith was evil. Yet, here she was, taking Willow's drink and sipping on it before sitting next to the redhead.

"The one and only" Faith smiled. "So what's been up?"

Before Oz could answer, Spike and Xander walked over. Now, Oz definitely knew that Spike was evil. Yet, there he was laughing with Xander and placing a hand on Faith's arm. Oz thought that something might be very wrong, maybe a spell, but Willow caught the look on his face.

"Oh, no Oz. It's okay" she reassured him. "Faith and Spike aren't with the evil anymore."

"What? I'm so still evil!" Spike tried. Willow, Faith, and Xander glared at him and he sighed. "Yeah, well he doesn't know that and I have a rep to keep up."

Faith laughed and kissed him on the lips, realizing what she did a second to late. She simply turned to Oz and played like she hadn't done it. "So do you live here?"

"Yeah" Oz answered, still shocked at all the baddies that were now good.

"Faith!" yelled one of the slayers, running up to the table. "Lauren was talking to a creepy looking guy and now we can't find her!"

The group jumped up and caught the attention of the other girls. They all came over to Faith and she directed them to search for Lauren. Once they had all gone in different directions, Faith, Spike, Willow, and Xander searched the outside. They were joined by Oz and Yuki and then Connor and Dawn a minute later.

"Oz?" Dawn asked. She remembered him dating Willow years ago, but she was pretty young at the time.

"Hey Dawn" Oz smiled. The dark haired guy next to Dawn stepped in front of her and nodded at Oz. Dawn rolled her eyes, but felt butterflies in her stomach. She had seen Angel do that for Buffy before and if Connor was anything like his dad, then he was showing possession. Oz, being a werewolf, recognized this but he picked up a smell on the boy and lifted an eyebrow.

"Let's look over this way" Faith said. They group waked around the building and searched the alleyways. Turning the last corner, they found Lauren and the man she was with. Faith and Spike immediately knew he was a vampire and tensed. He was standing right in front of Lauren, his arms around her waist and his lips lightly touching hers.

"Hey! Back off!" Faith yelled. The vampire looked up lazily and looked annoyed. Faith looked at Spike and saw the same recognition in his eyes that must be in hers. This was the same vamp that Buffy and Angel had encountered. The one that had a picture of-

"Yuki!" the vampire shouted. Lauren backed away slightly and joined the group as Yuki headed toward the vampire. Suddenly she broke out into a run and captured the demon in her arms.

"Kyoya!" she shouted, holding onto the man tightly.

* * *

Buffy had just finished pummeling the punching bag when Angel walked in the room. He watched her cool down for a minute and then walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and sighed. Angel stepped behind her and ran his hands down her arms, taking her hands. He lifted her hands up to the ceiling and pressed his chest to her back.

"You need to stretch after a workout like that Buffy" he whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly and he lowered their arms out in front of them. Buffy let him guide her movements as he took her through his favorite cool down. His body stayed pressed to hers the entire time, leaving Buffy feeling stretched, relaxed, and really turned on.

Angel smirked at her as she turned in his arms and started to kiss him deeply. He gathered her body in his arms and held her as close as he could. Buffy tugged at his lips and ran her tongue over his. He pressed her against the wall and attached his lips to her neck, gently bitting at the scar on her neck that marked her as his. Buffy whimpered as his tongue ran over the wound and one of his hands pulled at the tie on her sweat pants, his hand finding its way under her panties and stroking her. Buffy cried out, ecstatic at the thought of Angel touching her again after so long.

A car door slamming outside, brought them both back to reality and Buffy cursed under her breath at the impending interruption. She heard Angel growl lowly and he picked her up and pressed her against the door to the room, the hand that wasn't teasing her bracing against the entryway preventing anyone from coming in. Buffy smiled at him and then gasped as his motions became more frantic and his lips claimed hers again. Buffy was so close to exploding when they heard something she couldn't ignore. Yuki was crying loudly as the group entered the door. Angel's hearing picked it up too and he backed away from Buffy, panting slightly and then fixing her clothes. She kissed his chest lovingly and they walked out into the main entryway.

The group had walked in with two surprising additions. One was the vampire that they had seen a few nights ago and the other was Oz of all people.

"Oz?" Buffy and Angel both asked together. Oz nodded and didn't speak. Yuki was still crying and the couple looked to Spike and Faith, who were holding the vampire between the two of them.

"Yuki what happened?" Buffy asked, noticing the confused looks of Spike and Faith.

"Buffy! My brother is a vampire!" she cried. "Please don't kill him, please!"

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it. Oz and Giles are making their reappearences. Spike and Faith will be bonding next chapter and Angel and Buffy are starting to really regret that blasted curse... 


End file.
